


Posh boy

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock i John są  Zurychu, gdzie wysłał ich Mycroft. Sherlock szpieguje, a John jest zazdrosny.





	Posh boy

**Author's Note:**

> Nie łudźcie się, ten tekst powstał tylko po to, żeby John mógł przywiązać Sherlocka do łóżka.

John Watson nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o bycie fetyszystą czegokolwiek. Oczywiście, niektóre widoki pobudzały go bardziej, niż inne, ale to chyba normalne, prawda? Cóż, myślał tak dopóty, dopóki nie ujrzał Sherlocka Holmesa w trzyczęściowym garniturze od Armaniego. I dlatego teraz Sherlock był nagi i przywiązany za ręce do łóżka swoim własnym krawatem, a John rozkoszował się widokami.  
Ale od początku…

Kiedy Mycroft zlecił im wykonanie pewnego delikatnego zadania pierwszym i naturalnym odruchem Sherlocka było zatrzaśnięcie mu drzwi przed nosem. Powstrzymały go od tego brak innych spraw i utyskiwania Johna na stan ich finansów. Ostatecznie więc sprawę przyjęli. Okazało się, że jeden z głównych dostawców broni dla armii jest podejrzewany o kręcenie na boku z islamskimi ekstremistami. Mycroft bardzo chciał, by podejrzenia stały się faktami, a Sherlock i John mieli zdobyć na to dowody.

Sprawa okazała się dużo bardziej skomplikowana, niż początkowo zakładali, głównie za sprawą paranoicznej wręcz ostrożności podejrzanego oraz faktu, że byli w nią zamieszani przedsiębiorcy z innych państw. Z tego powodu musieli odbyć podróż na kontynent, dzięki czemu John mógł popijać drinki w wystawnej restauracji pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu w Zurychu i obserwować gości zebranych na przyjęciu.

W większości byli to przedstawiciele firm z branży zbrojeniowej. Starszy Holmes załatwił im zaproszenia (Watson nawet nie zamierzał wnikać, w jaki sposób) i dostarczył fikcyjne życiorysy. Weszli bez problemu, ale musieli udawać, że się nie znają, więc John z boku obserwował Sherlocka rozmawiającego z grupą mężczyzn w różnym wieku. Bardzo nie podobało mu się to, jak niektórzy patrzą na detektywa. Sherlock w tym czasie w najlepsze odgrywał swoją rolę. W pewnym momencie doktor zauważył, że daje mu znak, by poszedł za nim, więc dopił drinka i, starając się nie wyglądać podejrzanie, przepchnął się przez tłum za Sherlockiem. Zobaczył jak ten znika w toalecie. W środku zastał Holmesa myjącego ręce, więc stanął obok udając, że poprawia włosy i ubranie.

\- I jak? Masz coś? – mruknął.  
\- Tak, nawet więcej niż trzeba – odmruknął Sherlock. – Niektórzy po prostu nie umieją trzymać języka za zębami, jeśli odpowiednio połechtać ich ego.  
\- O tak, a ty jesteś bardzo dobry w łechtaniu.

Sherlock wyglądał jak zadowolony z siebie kot. John zaryzykował szybkie zerknięcie, czy nikogo nie ma w toalecie. Byli sami. Złapał Sherlocka, przyparł go do ściany i pocałował. Cały wieczór znosił spojrzenia innych ludzi, rzucane ukradkiem albo i nie, na jego chłopaka i miał już dosyć. Brunet jęknął czując rękę na swoim kroczu, a doktor z satysfakcją odnotował sztywność w jego spodniach.

\- Skoro mamy to, po co przyszliśmy, to wracamy do hotelu. Nie ścierpię kolejnych przystawiających się do ciebie typów.  
\- Och, John. Czyżby zazdrość? – Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Wzrok miał zamglony i był delikatnie zarumieniony po pocałunku. John poczuł, że jemu samemu też robi się za ciasno w spodniach.  
\- Cholerna – zgodził się i possał dolną wargę detektywa. – Czekam przed wejściem.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Sherlock dołączył do niego po jakichś piętnastu minutach. Bez słowa udali się za róg i tam złapali taksówkę, która zawiozła ich do hotelu. Na miejscu detektyw też nie miał okazji do naigrywania się z johnowej zazdrości, bo gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do ich pokoju, Watson zaczął całować go i rozbierać.

Od początku tego wieczoru John czuł się pobudzony bardziej, niż zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Gdy Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w elegancki garnitur kosztujący tyle, ile on zarabiał w miesiąc, musiał przyznać, że niewiele było w jego życiu równie seksownych widoków. Rozczochrane zazwyczaj włosy Sherlock zaczesał do tyłu i spacyfikował pomadą. John miał wielką ochotę wziąć go na najbliższej komodzie i rozburzyć ten ład na jego głowie, ale oparł się pokusie, bo w końcu mieli do wykonania zadanie. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować to opanowanie przez cały wieczór, dlatego teraz, gdy byli znów sami, metodycznie rozbierał Sherlocka kierując ich w stronę sypialni. Detektyw próbował przejąć kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje, ale Watson nie był w nastroju na jego gierki.

I tak właśnie zaskoczony Sherlock skończył spętany krawatem, z Johnem wygodnie rozpartym między jego bezwstydnie rozłożonymi nogami. Zaskoczenie zresztą już dawno zostało zastąpione frustracją i dzikim pożądaniem.

John delikatnie, wręcz okrutnie delikatnie, gładził fiuta swojego chłopaka. Sam wciąż jeszcze był ubrany, choć jego własna erekcja boleśnie napierała mu na spodnie. Sherlock rzucił biodrami, próbując znaleźć choć trochę więcej tarcia, ale John nie miał zamiaru się spieszyć. Już cztery razy doprowadził go dzisiaj na sam skraj orgazmu i za każdym razem przerywał, zanim Sherlock osiągnął szczyt.

Przesunął dłoń w dół i zaczął pieścić też wejście kochanka. Sherlock odpowiedział pożądliwym jękiem i kolejnym wypchnięciem bioder. John uśmiechnął się i powoli wsunął w niego najpierw jeden palec, by za chwilę dołożyć drugi. Rozciągał go, specjalnie unikając przy tym dotykania prostaty. Powarkiwanie i szarpanina odniosły tyko taki skutek, że Watson uśmiechnął się szerzej i kontynuował.

\- Panie Holmes, czy to przystoi takie zachowanie? Musi być pan bardzo zdesperowany, skoro próbuje się pan pieprzyć o moje palce.

Wściekłe spojrzenia posyłane w jego kierunku tylko bardziej go podniecały. Zmienił pozycję tak, że teraz leżał obok Sherlocka, ale nie zabrał palców.

\- Chciałbym mieć taki umysł jak twój, żeby zatrzymać ten widok w pamięci. Chryste, ale ty jesteś piękny – John miał usta tuż przy uchu Sherlocka, niemal muskał je wargami. – Cały wieczór myślałem o tym, że jak już wrócimy do pokoju, to będę cię brał na każdej dostępnej powierzchni. I , och, jak wiele razy byłem bliski tego, żeby zabrać cię od tych napastliwych spojrzeń. Tylko ja mogę tak na ciebie patrzeć. Chociaż czasami mam ochotę pokazać cię światu takiego, jak teraz, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo powinni mi zazdrościć.

Znęcał się nad Sherlockiem i było mu z tym bezwstydnie dobrze. Dołączył trzeci palec.

\- Jesteś mój, Sherlock. Cały mój. Prawda?  
\- Tak, John… O mój Boże, taaak…! – ten jęk odezwał się Johnowi dreszczem w dole kręgosłupa. Natychmiast zabrał dłoń i czekał, aż Sherlock ochłonie. Palcem rysował wzory na jego pokrytym potem torsie.  
\- John, proszę…

Na wszystko, co dobre i piękne, nikt nie powinien móc wymawiać jego imienia w taki sposób. Mógłby dojść tylko słuchając, jak jego chłopak jęczy jego imię. Drżący, rozpalony, bezwolny pod jego dotykiem.

\- John, wystarczy, już wystarczy… Ja… Boże… Błagam, John…!

Watson poczuł jakby prąd przeszedł mu po ciele i zrozumiał, że sam też już długo nie wytrzyma. Nie dając tego po sobie poznać odsunął się i powoli zdjął z siebie ubranie. Jego własny penis był już wilgotny od preejakulatu. Sherlock utkwił w nim głodny wzrok.

\- Tak, właśnie tak! – zaskomlał i wypchnął biodra w jego kierunku, ale John nie zamierzał jeszcze spełnić jego prośby. Pochylił się nad nim pozwalając, by ich penisy ocierały się o siebie i pocałował mocno i namiętnie. Językiem pustoszył wnętrze jego ust, ssał i lizał wargi tłumiąc jęki Sherlocka, który nie był już w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku. John uznał, że doprowadzenie Sherlocka Holmesa do takiego stanu powinien móc wpisać sobie w CV. Poznęcał się chwilę nad jego szyją po czym, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy kochanka, wszedł w niego. Sapnął czując to przyjemne uczucie rozlewające się po jego ciele. Sherlock zacisnął się na nim i wygiął plecy w łuk, więc John trwał czas jakiś w bezruchu. W końcu jego chłopak się odprężył. Sam również starał się opanować, bo bał się, że skończy już po kilku ruchach. W myślach zaczął wymieniać nazwy kości w stopie.

Kiedy poczuł się pewniej spojrzał na Sherlocka, który odpowiedział mu naglącym spojrzeniem. Szczęki miał mocno zaciśnięte. John pogładził jego biodro, złożył delikatny pocałunek na tych idealnych ustach i zaczął się poruszać.

Nie spieszył się. Długie, metodyczne ruchy docierały dokładnie tam, gdzie obaj chcieli. Sherlock aż zachłysnął się powietrzem i mocniej naparł na Johna dając mu do zrozumienia, że to wciąż za mało.

\- Cierpliwości, kochany – Watson czuł, że w głowie zaczyna mu wirować.  
\- Tak. Nie. Mało… - głos Sherlocka rwał się. – John, chcę cię dotknąć. Pozwól mi cię dotknąć.

Ochrypły z pożądania baryton posłał w trzewia Johna kolejną falę podniecenia. Sięgnął ręką do wezgłowia i jednym pociągnięciem rozwiązał węzeł. Sherlock całym ciężarem opadł na poduszki, by za chwilę przyciągnąć Johna do pocałunku. Doktor czuł na sobie jego dłonie i paznokcie rozkosznie boleśnie wbijające się w ciało. Poczuł, że zbliża się do końca. Holmes też to zauważył, bo ciaśniej objął go nogami.

\- Sherlock, ja zaraz…  
\- Zabiję cię, jeśli tego nie zrobisz!

Tym razem to John nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Przyspieszył swoje ruchy nie przejmując się, że prawdopodobnie słyszy ich pół hotelu. Orgazm eksplodował w nim jak supernowa. Wytrysnął w Sherlocka, który sam doszedł wymiaukując jego imię. John opadł na swojego chłopaka. Po długiej chwili, kiedy szum w jego głowie ucichł, przetoczył się na bok, ułożył za nim i okrył ich obu kołdrą. Objął Sherlocka i położył dłoń na jego piersi. Poczuł szalony galop serca. Przylgnął ciaśniej do jego pleców tak, że jego własny tłukący się o żebra mięsień musiał być wyczuwalny dla Sherlocka. Leżeli tak ciasno przy sobie, ich ciał stygły, a John poczuł, że jest zwyczajnie i po ludzku szczęśliwy mogąc wdychać zapach swojego chłopaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Zgadnijcie, jaki jest pierwszy wynik, kiedy się wpisze "posh boy" w google grafika? :D


End file.
